


Smooth Operator

by killerweasel



Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: They're still working on it.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Smooth Operator

Title: Smooth Operator  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Dagon, Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Dagon, Beelzebub/Gabriel, Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: They're still working on it.

Dagon wakes to find the slumbering form of Gabriel sprawled across her. She can't see Beelzebub, which is good because the Prince would probably just point and laugh at her predicament. "Gabriel." She tries to push him off, but he suddenly seems to weigh far more than usual. As his mouth drops open, a line of drool stretches from his lips onto her skin. "Oh, for Satan's sake! Budgie, you're drooling on my neck, you big oaf!" She shoves him again, harder this time.

"Wha?" Gabriel's eyes flutter open. "Dagon? Oh, shit!" He rolls over and manages to fall off the bed onto the floor with a thud. "Ow."

Peering over the side of the bed, Dagon gives him a worried look. "Are you okay? I didn't expect you to fling yourself to the floor."

"I smacked my head on the wall." He checks himself over as he sits up. "Sorry. I should have warned you I tend to cuddle in my sleep." Gabriel touches the back of his head and his fingers come away bloody. "Crap."

"Come over here and I'll fix it." She waits for him to shift his body. With a small miracle, she closes the wound and removes the blood from the wall. She rubs her fingers along his scalp, making sure to sooth away any headache he might have. "Better?"

"Yeah." He yawns. Getting to his feet, he stretches until he hears his back pop. "You want some breakfast? I've been watching a bunch of those internet videos on how to cook. I think I can manage some stuff without burning the place down."

"Videos are great, but nothing beats personal experience." She snaps her fingers. Dagon is now fully dressed and has an apron. She tosses a second apron in his direction. "I'll show you a few things."

\---

A bunch of shouting draws Beelzebub out of the tub she's been soaking in and down to the kitchen. She stops just inside of the doorway. The majority of the kitchen, and the two occupants, are covered in green goo. It drips from the ceiling onto the floor. In the center of the room, Dagon glares at Gabriel hard enough to make his apron start to smolder.

Beelzebub is both horrified and impressed by what she's looking at. "What the fuck happened?"

"Someone forgot to put the lid on the smoothie maker before he pushed the button." Dagon finally tears her eyes away from Gabriel. A blob of smoothie falls from the ceiling onto her head. "I'm taking a shower or two." She vanishes with a snap.

As soon as she's gone, Beelzebub wanders over to Gabriel. The Archangel is covered in green goo. She reaches out swiping her finger through some of what's on his neck. Bringing her finger to her mouth, she takes a taste. It isn't too bad. "Come here, pet. I'm going to get you clean and then you can work on the kitchen."

"I like the sound of that, Bee."


End file.
